


We Might Fall

by turquoisetumult



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Captain Fucking America, Character Study, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Feels, Gen, Hurt Steve Rogers, Man Out of Time, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisetumult/pseuds/turquoisetumult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone falls; getting back up - that's the stuff of heroes. Steve Rogers: broken pieces, stripped of everything he's known, but resilient above all.</p>
<p>*Steve Rogers Character Study VID</p>
<p>WARNING: Feels are involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Might Fall

 

 

*Please watch in 720p/HD. 

** Feedback is greatly appreciated!

_*****DOWNLOAD LINKS:<http://turquoisetumult.livejournal.com/135958.html>** _


End file.
